The Cake
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Yet another SpongeBob Inspired Story. On employee appreciation day, Cassie had no idea she was going to have to give Stampy a gift. Or, more or less, an exploding cake.


**A personal favorite SpongeBob episode of mine. **

**Also about my update- I hoped to update much more, but I got busy and a massive case of writer's block. I apologize if I haven't been very active. **

**Now onto the story!**

Cassie had returned.

She had turned over a new leaf and was looking for a new job and wasn't getting far. Aparently saying "Hello, my name is Cassie Rose, can I work here?" will get a door slammed in your face and a pat down by the new order of the stone. The tenth time this happened, Lukas felt a little bad.

"I do know a place that's looking for work and might let you in." suggested Lukas. "It's a small buisness, but it should work out-"

* * *

When Lukas brought Cassie to Stacy and Stampy's cake and pumpkin pie stand and told Stacy Cassie needed a job, Stacy laughed and thought Lukas was kidding her, but then realized he was serious and reluctantly accepted. Stampy felt bad for Cassie at first seeing how Cassie had a hard time fitting in a tried to be extra nice to her. Unfortunately, to Cassie she saw it as 'why-won't-you-leave-me-alone' since she wasn't used to people being so nice to her.

The first day she showed up for work, Stampy introduced her to every customer as "My very best friend!", which made Cassie turn redder than her hair at all the smirks and amused laughs they received. Plus, when Cassie met a really cute guy and they started talking, Stampy tried intervening, which just made the really shy guy uncomfortable.

Plus, he always asked her to hang out after work, which Cassie didn't want to do, and she would tell him no, but the next day he'd ask again. Also, he wouldn't stop trying to be nice to her no matter what she said to him. Cassie wasn't being mean- she was just really confused.

Nothing prepared her for employee appreciation day.

* * *

Cassie was taking inventory when she was greeted by Stampy running up to her and scaring her so badly she threw her pen and notebook into the frosting.

"Happy employee appreciation day!" Stampy exclaimed happily.

"Okay-" Cassie said, pulling out her now sticky pad and pen from the frosting.

"I made you something!" Stampy exclaimed.

Stampy then handed Cassie a hoodie that was so bright red it hurt to look at and read 'Best Friend' on it.

"You shouldn't have!" Cassie exclaimed, blinking to get used to the brightness.

"Put it on!" exclaimed Stampy excitedly.

Cassie did.

"It's itchy." she said. "What kind of wool did you make it out of?"

"I knew how much you loved cats, so I made it out of cat hair!" Stampy exclaimed. "What do you think-"

Cassie took the hoodie off in disgust, threw it back at Stampy, and stormed into Stacy's office/living room to complain.

"This is ridiculous!" Cassie exclaimed.

"You do realize I invented this holiday so you two could get along. You remember that right?" Stacy replied. "And Stampy is taking this very seriously. In fact, he just came in here and told me to give you a new one he cried with his tears!" Stacy exclaimed, throwing the wet sweater at Cassie. It exploded in a sea of wet over Cassie.

"Well, what do you think I should buy him?" asked Cassie.

"Gifts need to be handmade. Get him a present or you're fired."

Cassie was already out the door.

* * *

"We're making a cake buisness. Once known as heroes, now making delicious cakes!" Ellegaard exclaimed as she loaded the minecart with cakes.

"Yeah. I made these!" exclaimed Magnus, holding up some of the cakes he had made.

"Nice!" Soren exclaimed, picking them up and placing them in the cart.

"Just be careful! I may have accidentally put gunpowder instead of flour." Magnus said calmly. "Oops."

Everyone looked at him.

Meanwhile, a desperate Cassie was scouting around town when she thankfully saw the stack of cakes near the stand the Order set up.

"You guys selling cakes?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah." Magnus replied quickly. "But they're not for sale. They- explode."

"Can I buy one?" Cassie asked.

"Um- sure. I mean, there's a few that are okay-" Magnus replied. "That's twenty five emeralds for two."

Cassie handed him the money, got the cakes, and went back to work.

"You did make sure it's not one of the exploding cakes, right?" Soren asked.

Magnus got three dirty looks.

"What? It's not like she's going to give it to the nicest guy in town!" Magnus exclaimed.

* * *

"Alright." Cassie told Stacy, walking into Stacy's office with a cake and putting it on her desk. "Here we go."

The cake- along with most of Stacy's desk and office- exploded.

Fortunately, Stacy wasn't at her desk at the time and survived.

Cassie looked in shock.

"So- you tried to kill me over a fake holiday." Stacy said to Cassie.

"Those cakes explode?" Cassie asked in shock.

"What do you mean 'those cakes explode?'" asked Stacy, knowing from the tone of Cassie's voice she didn't know either.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stampy was walking by to get ready to go home when he saw someone left a cake near the register. He picked it up and read the tag.

"Stampy- well, here you go. Cassie." Stampy read out loud.

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Cassie finished telling Stacy.

The two women ran out in a panic to retrive the cake, only to find it gone and Stampy cleaning one of the tables.

"Thanks for the cake Cassie!" exclaimed Stampy when he noticed them.

The women went back inside Stacy's office.

"So you kill him. The guy cries you a sweater of tears- and you kill him." replied Stacy.

"I- I didn't mean to, I thought those were safe!" Cassie exclaimed. "We have to call someone!"

"Won't do any good." Stacy replied. "The minute that cake hits the lower abdomen- well, you noticed what it did to my office."

Cassie shuddered.

"I've seen it before. Eleven times actually." Stacy replied.

In a panic, Cassie whipped out her phone and called the Order.

"Jesse? Wait, Jesse's out of town? Okay, who is this? Radar? Who's Radar? Oh, you're Radar. Get the oldest member on your team on the line. Hello? Ivor, you got to help me there was this cake- how did you know? WHAT? NOTHING YOU CAN DO? YOU'VE SEEN IT ELEVEN TIMES?"

Cassie put down the phone in defeat as she walked over to Stacy.

"How are we going to tell him that?" asked Cassie.

"Don't- it'll make the situation worse." replied Stacy, wiping away a tear. "From the looks of it, he's only got until sunset. Just try to make his last hours the best."

Cassie nodded, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Cassie walked over to where Stampy was cleaning the table.

"Um... Stamps?" asked Cassie. "You know there's a part two to my gift?"

"Part two?!" Stampy exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah- don't you have anything you want to do?" asked Cassie.

"Well- I have a whole list!" exclaimed Stampy, pulling out a large piece of poster board covered with words and handed it to Cassie. "I highlighted my favorite ones!"

"Everything's highlighted." Cassie responded, looking at the tiny lettering on the poster board.

"I know!" Stampy exclaimed as the two walked out of the restaurant. "Number one- introduce my friend Cassie to everyone in town."

Stacy sobbed as she put up a help wanted sign in the window.

* * *

"Hi Radar!" exclaimed Stampy. "This is my best friend Cassie!"

Next Stampy showed Cassie to a group of Boomtown kids. One threw an egg at her, dripping raw egg all over her sweater.

Stampy also showed Cassie to the new Order of the Stone.

And the old Order of the Stone.

And Nell.

And Wink and Winslow.

And a crowd of fan girls.

And some random strangers Cassie didn't even know.

And Stella.

And Jack.

And the Admin. Wait, wasn't the- never mind about that.

"Hi!" Stampy exclaimed, walking up to Harper. "This is my best friend Cassie!"

"Hi Harper." Cassie sighed.

And the author, who really needs to patch up that hole in the forth wall.

Cassie was relived the embarrassment was over until Stampy announced the next thing in his list:

Showing Cassie to everyone in Beacontown in a cat suit.

"You're wearing a cat suit?" asked Cassie.

Stampy just shook his head.

Cassie wiped a lot of raw egg off her after they passed the Boomtown kids.

* * *

Cassie wound up being embarrassed several times that day. But she was actually a little flattered. You know, how Stampy picked her out of any person in all the worlds to complete his list with. Maybe he wasn't purposely irritating her, he just wanted to hang out with her. She felt a little remorse for only spend in time with him when he literally was going to explode in a matter of hours.

"Almost done!" exclaimed Stampy in excitement. "The last thing on my list- watch the sunset with my friend Cassie."

* * *

"Don't you just love sunsets?" asked Stampy. "It's just me, you, and this obsidian wall you built between us."

Cassie looked over to where the giant obsidian wall was.

"You know- this day has been the best in my entire life. And if I died, right now- I would be okay with it, knowing that I completed everything that I ever wanted to do." replied Stampy.

Cassie held back her tears.

"Stampy? Is there anything else you like to do?" she asked, trying not to cry.

"I like to count them down! Let's do that!" Stampy exclaimed as the sun began to set. "10! 9! 8!"

Cassie was glad Stampy couldn't see the tear running down her face.

"7! 6! 5! 4! 3! Come on Cassie, finish it up!" exclaimed Stampy.

"T-two..." stuttered Cassie.

BOOM!

"1..." Cassie finished before she found herself bursting into tears. She buried her head in her hands and cried.

"Well- at least-" she said, calming down a little. "At least he was happy. I am a good friend."

"Boy, that firecracker display failed pretty badly Cass!" exclaimed Stampy, walking up next to her.

Cassie screamed. Then, she realized Stampy wasn't a ghost. She hugged him tightly, relived.

Then she realized something and let go.

"H-How?" she stuttered. "Where... you... me... I... WHERE IN THE NETHER WERE YOU?!"

"Oh yeah, I was writing a second list of stuff that we can do together" exclaimed Stampy, handing Cassie a stack of books. "If we work hard, we'll be done by the time we're thirty!"

"I followed you around embarrassing myself and doing all you'd favorite things on that list because you were going to explode!" exclaimed Cassie, dropping the books.

"I was?" Stampy asked. "Do you want me to?"

"No! But you were supposed to explode into a million pieces!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Stampy.

"Because the cake you ate WAS A BOMB!"

"What cake?"

"The cake I left for you on your doorstep this morning, and bought from Magnus for twenty five emeralds, and I didn't know it was a bomb, and you ate it- THAT CAKE!"

"Cake?" Stampy asked. "Oh, you mean this cake!"

Stampy pulled out a cake from his pocket.

"I put it in my pocket for us to share!" Stampy exclaimed. "Let's eat."

Then he accidentally dropped it.

BOOM!

The two looked at the hole in the hill.

"So-" Cassie asked sweetly. "Want to fill this in same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." Stampy responded as the two backed away from the scene.


End file.
